


Beyond Justice, Past Redepmtion

by abcsupercorp



Series: infinite earths/ multiverse [2]
Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi, The Joker - Freeform, kara is a police officer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara must decide whether or not to follow in Clark's path of being Supergirl when Joker kidnaps her best friend. When she rescues her, the Joker is still on the lose, making friends with more and more villains.





	Beyond Justice, Past Redepmtion

**Author's Note:**

> in this story, Kara knew who Joker was before he became Joker.

Kara was at her desk at the police station when a guard ran over to her.

"Officer Danvers, we have a patient escape, and it appears, he's made a friend" He said. Kara stood up and faced him.

"Which patient?" She asked. 

The guard took a deep breath,

"Lawfield! which patient?" Kara asked again.

"The Joker" was all he managed to muster out. Kara's eyes went wide.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, she went to her radio, "I need all hands on deck at the Arkham Asylum, we have an escaped patient, I repeat we have an escape patient" she turned her head, "you said he made a friend, who is it?" 

"Deathstroke, ma'am" Lawfield replied. 

"Shit" She mumbled. Her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. 

"Hello, Officer Danvers" said the voice, it was the joker. 

"Joker" She muttered.

"Indeed! I heard you're" he paused, "searching for me" 

"We're going to take you down, Joker" Kara said warningly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" The joker spoke, "I believe I have a friend of yours" he said, he turned towards a young woman, early 20's, tied up and scared as tears fell down her face. He removed the tape and put the phone to her mouth.

"Kara!" she cried, "p..please help me" 

Kara's blood grew cold, "Lena" 

"Kara, I don't know what he's gonna do to me but you have to help me, please" Lena begged, Kara could hear her begin to scream again as Joker placed the tape back onto her mouth.

"Come alone, Officer Danvers, and surrender yourself, and I will let your friend go" Joker said oh so quietly.

"You don't have to do this, Joker. Let me help you" Kara said. 

"I am beyond helping, Officer Danvers. Beyond redemption" Joker hissed back.

"Jack, if you hurt her, I swear" Kara hissed.

"Don't call me that!" Joker yelled, "Jack died along fucking time ago, Kara and you fucking know it"

"Fine." Kara said, "Just let her go, Joker. Take me instead. Just let my friend go"

"You see" Joker said as he traced Lena's jaw,causing Lena to squirm in fear, "I don't think she's only a friend to you"

"Let her go, please" Kara begged, "She's all I have left"

Joker knew that was a lie, Kara had her friends, her family, but taking away Lena would make her spiral into darkness. 

"Meet me by the river in 30 minutes, and come alone," he said as he hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> end notes; leave any comments below.


End file.
